ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neddy Nickname Nest Naked
This is the 8th episode of JUU of season 2. What to Expect What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username) - Part #'' Plot Part I We were dirty and bloody. There were many scrapes, torn clothes, and even poop on us. Me and Bella continued to fight. Bella: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I: SPARTA! SPARTA! SPARTA! Bella: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! I: RAWR!!! We ran into eachother holding out our fists. Me & Bella, furious: AHHHHHHH!!! Okay, I wanted you to see what happens later on so you'll get a clue. Lets go back in time a little... So here we were, me, Will, Emma, and Andreas. Someone was knocking on the door. I: Who is it?! No answer. But there was a disturbing noise. Will: I'll go look through the peepeehole. Andreas: Of corss it'll be you. Will looked through the peephole and fainted with a strange expression on his face when he fell backwards. I: Will, you okay? Who was outside? Will snapped from his parilization. Will: It was Ned. Emma: Oh lump. It's them again. Andreas, yelling: NED! BELLA! ENOUGH WITH THAT! A reply was heard saying "No". Andreas, grinding teeth: Grrrrr... Andreas opened the door and there was Bella and Neddy making out again. Will: COMMON GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO DO THAT! Goss! It's a kid show. Emma: No we're not Will. Will: Oh yeah... I forgot. I: Common you 2. Break it up. Bella: LEAVE US ALONE! I: Okay, this is getting innapropiate. I dialed my ultimatrix. I: Four Arms! I grabbed them both with my hands into the air. Ned: LET US GO JONATHAN! Four Arms: Ummm... no. Bella: Jonathan, please. Four Arms: Can't, you know how badly you 2 work out together. Ned: Alright, we'll go slow then. Bella: Yeah, exactly. Four Arms: No you won't. Believe me. Bella: Fine, when will you let me go. Four Arms: When I feel like it. Ned: JONATHAN! Four Arms: Oh fine! I let them go and detransformed. Neddy and Bella began making out again. Andreas: Enough you 2! Bella: NO! Me and Neddy- I: BELLA! Stop calling him that! Bella: NO! HE'S MINE! I: NO! HE'S MINE! Andreas, o.O: Wow, that didn't sound right... Emma & Will, o.O: ... Bella: LOOK! Let Neddy decide! I: NO! We'll let Neddy to decide! Not Neddy! Bella: Okay! Neddy, who should call Neddy, me or him? Neddy was gone by the time. I: Okay look. Neddy is my nickname for me and you can't steal it. Got it? Bella: NO... I.... DON'T!!! I: WELL THEN IT'S WAR! Bella: Fine then! Bring it! Tension was up. Part II The planets are shown. Strange Narrator Voice: In a world where you can't get inside of it and it's not a world, 2 beings are fighting over an intense war. Will: BORING! Andreas: Would you shut up?! Will: No. Andreas: Oh, yes you will. Will: Oh, no I won't. Andreas, in movie style: Grr. Will, in movie style: Brr. Will: It's chilly today. You have to chill and eat chilly to get this disco dancing chick bird off of you. Trust me, it takes months to get it off of you. Andreas: Would you shut up?! Will: No. Andreas: Oh, yes you will. Will: Oh, no I won't. Andreas, in movie style: Grr. Will, in movie style: Brr. Will: It's chilly today. You have to chill and eat chilly to get this disco dancing chick bird off of you. Trust me, it takes months to get it off of you. Andreas: Would you shut up?! Will: No. Andreas: Oh, yes you will. Will: Oh, no I won't. Andreas, in movie style: Grr. Will, in movie style: Brr. Will: It's chilly today. You have to chill and eat chilly to get this disco dancing chick bird off of you. Trust me, it takes months to get it off of you. Andreas: STOP REPEATING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Will: No. Andreas: Oh, yes you will. Will: Oh, no I won't. Andreas, in movie style: Grr. Will, in movie style: Brr. Will: It's chilly today. You have to chill and eat chilly to get this disco dancing chick bird off of you. Trust me, it takes months to get it off of you. Andreas facepalmed, but when he facepalmed, he saw a white ball bouncing up and down, then closer and closer. It was revealed to be a face! Andreas: AHHHH!! Will: Halloween isn't til another 4 months. Why be scared? Andreas: I saw something frightning! Will: Sorry, I had to do it, I couldn't let it go. Andreas: No, not you. I'm talking about something that crawled into my mind. Will: Are you sure we're not talking about me? Andreas: Yes, I'm sure. Will: Then I don't know then. Andreas: I think it was just a pop-up, I'm sure it won't- Then Andreas saw a hand that was glowing purple, it was squeezing an orange and could be heard saying over and over again, "POOOOOOP." Andreas: AHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT THE POOP!! Will: Oh sorry, I didn't feel like using the bathroom. Andreas: No, not you. I'm talking about something that crawled into my mind. Will: Are you sure- Andreas: ENOUGH OF THE "REPEAT THINGS" THINGS THINGS!! Will: But I like the things. Andreas: No you don't! Will: Yes I do! Andreas: No, you don't. Will: Yes, I do. Andreas: Prove it. Will: No. Andreas had another vision. This time, it was a leg like what a lady would do. Andreas smiled. Then the vision came back and the woman's leg exploded. Andreas: NOOOOOOOOO!! Will: YEEEEEEEEEESSS!! Andreas: I need to get some rest. Will: Yeah, and I need a taco. Andreas: Seriously, I'm going to get some rest. Will: Yeah, I know. I'm just going to get taco. Andreas: Alright... Andreas walked into a room. Will went out and crashed a car into the tree. Then Will jumped out of the car and jacked another's car, then crashed that one. Then jacked an ambulence car, and crashed that one. So we walked to Taco Bell. Part III Bella: RAWRG! She threw mana blasts at me but accidently smashed the window. Old Man: YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT?! Bella: I'm sorry! You want to date my sister?! Old Man: Nevermind. I'll pay for it. Bella: Works like a charm. I transformed. I: UPGRADE! My favorite alien! I took control over a lawnmower and tried to mow Bella, but she had an anti-grass shield which deflected by attack. I bounced back onto the ground being seperated from the lawnmower. Upgrade: Oh common! Really?! Bella: YEAH REALLY! I looked at some kids playing with their robot dog... 5 seconds later... Kid #1: RUN!! ROBO DOG IS ALIVE!! AHHHHHH!! Kid #2: He's going to eat us!! The terror! Kid #3: Was it because I caught his tail and he couldn't?! Because if it is, it's my tail!! MINE!! Kid #4 just ran while picking his nose. I then used the robot dog's control to overcute Bella, then I got close to her. After that, I whipped her across the face using my robot paws. Upgrade, as robo dog: How do you like them bones?! I totally PAWned you! You just got pawed across your face! Bella: You're horrible and terrifying jokes can't take me down! Upgrade, as robo dog: Well maybe I have to make worse jokes! Bella: No no! I had enough! I give up! Upgrade, as robo dog: Really? Bella: No. Bella blasted me with mana seperated me from the exploded robot dog. Upgrade: That looks bad. Now what're you going to tell the children? Bella: The who? Upgrade: Good one. But that's not the ending! I will take you down! Bella: No, I will! Upgrade: Stop that! We all know I will. Bella: No, I will! Upgrade: Fine, 2 can play that game! Bella: No, I will! Upgrade: No, I will! 10 minutes later... Bella: No, I will! Upgrade: No, I will! Bella: No, I will! Upgrade: No, I will! Bella: I can't do it! Upgrade: Ha! I win! Finnally! Backround: ♫ We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions... of the universe!!! ♫ Upgrade: Now, I get the name so I'll just- Bella: NOT SO FAST! Upgrade, sign: Common, can't you ever just give up? Bella: NO! Bella grab me with her mana and started to tug me torwards her. Upgrade: Oh dear! I need to think of something fast! Ummm... ummm... I got it! My newest alien: Knightslash! Bella: Uhhh... what's that supposed to do? You didn't even transform. Upgrade: Oh yeah, I forgot. I just like using Upgrade. Well... I can use Upgrade anytime so... I transformed. Knightslash: KNIGHT... SLASH!!! Part IV Back to Andreas and Will... Andreas tried to sleep but continued seeing the body. Andreas awoke. Andreas: AHHHHH!!! Will: What's wrong? Andreas: Where did you-? Nevermind, I can't sleep, I just been having these visions. Will: Have you been taking anything? Andreas was thinking... Flashback... Andreas was crying in his bed. Andreas: I NEED JUST ONE GIRLFRIEND! NO!!! Andreas ran into his father's bathroom to look for some medicine. Andreas: I need something to make me stronger! Andreas saw a bottle that said "Mind Medicine - Stop Crying and take 'Mind Medicine' today!". Andreas: This'll work. Back to the present... Andreas: Ummm... nothing. Will: Yes you have. Someone walked into the room. It was Emma with a bottle in her hand. Emma: Andreas... next time to take medicine... please don't put it on the counter. It'll be less obvious if you put it back. Will: What is it? Emma: It's supposed to be medicine. Didn't you read the warning, Andreas? It says, "Warning: Please do not use if you are younger than the age of 21 or over the age of 69. Such will effect the user to see creepy visions." Can't you read? Will: No... not really. Emma: No you Will. Andreas: Goss. So what do I do now? Emma: We're calling the phycoligist. Andreas: Don't you mean doctor? Emma: No, first we'll need you to go through phyclogy. Andreas, worried: NOOOO!! Back to us... I ran torwards Bella and slashed her with my swords as Knightslash. Bella: OW! You're lucky that didn't kill me. I suddenly got sucked into that lawnmower, it was like I was attracted to metal or something. Knightslash: HEY! NO FAIR! I started to shoot electric at Bella... but it was a fail. Bella: Wow, I see you're attracted to metal I see. You can't take yourself off of it. You would spend eternity with you 2 always by eachother's side. She laughed, I wish I would mix that around since I'm telling this but you know... Knightslash: This alien is a pain in the butt... I should use him when I know how to I hope... I transformed and disappeared. Bella: HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO! I grabbed Bella from behind and threw her into the wall. I: ChamAlien! I was still invisible. Bella: HEY! NO FAIR! She started to shoot mana at me... but it was a fail. ChamAlien: Wow, you see my vanishing point is fantastic. You can't take your eyes on me. My vanishing act is too advanced for you to handle. I laughed, this is where I succeeded. I was still invisible, I then started to attack her from all angles. She wouldn't know I come from. Bella: Alright! I know the truth now! I know where to look to! I just need to listen to your footsteps. I jumped and body slammed her! Bella: Okay, maybe I won't, BUT AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! Bella blasted me badly and I detransformed. A van showed up in the front yard. Man: MAKE-UP DEPARTMENT! Bella: OVER HERE! A whole bunch of persons surrounded us. They threw dirt at us, tour our clothes, and gathered fake blood. Man: Okay, that'll be $17.99 for both. Bella: Alright. That's 32, 33, 34, 35... here you go. She handed him the money and the van left. I: Now... STOP CALLING HIM NEDDY! Bella: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I: SPARTA! SPARTA! SPARTA! Bella: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! I: RAWR!!! We ran into eachother holding out our fists... Me & Bella, furious: AHHHHHHH!!!! Bella grabbed mana in her hands while punching, I transformed to Humungousaur and punched. An explosion appeared. I detransformed and fainted along with Bella. 30 minutes later, I awoke and saw Bella on the ground. Like how I was 2 minutes ago. I: As of the winner of I declare the owner of the nickname 'Neddy' over the one called Ned! A grabbed a piece of foot-long flat black stone, grabbed a white rock, and wrote "Neddy --Jonathan" onto the black stone. Then I grabbed some rope and a giant stick I found. Tied it together, and stook it into the ground like how the spacemen did to the moon. I: Looks like I should just call Neddy now... THE END! Poll How do you like the episode, Neddy Nickname Nest Naked? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed